


Le monde hurle

by Willia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Brainwashing, Gen, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, tw
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et le monde ne cesse pas de hurler, le monde ne se tait jamais aux oreilles du Soldat. [TW sang, lavage de cerveau]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le monde hurle

Le monde hurle, hurle hurle. Le monde hurle et quoi qu'il fasse il n'y peut rien. Tout crie, décharge sa colère sur lui, et lui ne sais plus quoi faire.

Le monde hurle tellement fort, grince à ses oreilles, déchirant ses tympans et vrillant son cerveau

Le monde hurle, hurle, hurle, et lui aimerait le rendre au centuple mais il ne peut pas, comment pourrait-il?

Ses oreilles brûlent et son cerveau bouillonne, parce que le monde hurle TELLEMENT FORT.

Il ne sait plus quoi faire. Tout est perdu. Tout est trop compliqué. Et tout hurle, tout grince et gémit, tout souffre, tout saigne.

Lui aussi. Surtout lui. Le sang est partout, mais surtout dans ses yeux. Devant des yeux. Dans son regard.

Du sang qui lui brouille tout. Parce que non seulement le monde hurle, mais en plus il est rouge. Rouge carmin. D'un rouge profond et épais comme du velours, d'un rouge qui engloutit tout et noie les sons et les émotions.

Tout est d'un putain de rouge sang.

Et en un sens ça l'est vraiment, parce que les chocs électriques à répétition ont fini par faire céder quelques veines dans ses globes oculaires, et malgré les efforts des médecins il se retrouve avec un fin voile rouge qui recouvrent ses yeux et colore sa vision.

Mais même sans cela en réalité. Même avant que les veines dans des yeux ne rompent. Tout était déjà rouge, tout était déjà en colère et tout souffrait déjà. Souffrait tellement, tellement.

Et à chaque fois qu'on le sort de son sommeil, la douleur est encore pire. Pas de douleur physique, non, celle-là il sait la gérer. Mais ce son grinçant et aigu du monde qui souffre sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, et qui lui donne l'impression que son crâne se fendille un peu plus à chaque réveil. Et il a beau dire aux voix de se taire, il a beau gémir et griffer les murs jusqu'à ce que ses doigts saignent, elles ne veulent pas arrêter.

Et la pression monte dans son crâne, son sang se met à hurler dans ses oreilles, et il les attrape dans ses deux paumes et ne les lâche plus, comme si ça pouvait faire taire les grincements du monde.

Et par l'épaisse fenêtre de sa chambre verrouillée, des ombres passent sans se préoccuper de lui, lui qui devient lentement fou à force d'entendre la souffrance... Et alors que ses poings s'écrasent sur les murs de bétons avec assez de force pour en décoller le plâtre, le voyant rouge de la caméra clignote en rythme, inlassable.

Il ne s'arrêtera pas de frapper tant que le voyant continuera de le narguer.

Ou alors que plusieurs hommes armés entrent en courant pour le plaquer au sol et glisser la seringue glacée dans sa chair.

Au moins il n'entend plus le monde hurler quand le liquide froid s'est répandu dans son sang. Sa tête s'affaisse sur le sol, et alors que tout ses muscles de relâchent malgré lui on le porte sur son modeste lit et attache ses poignets et chevilles.

Et le monde se tait. Le monde se tait enfin.


End file.
